


Tapes Rewinding

by DeadTimeLoss



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadTimeLoss/pseuds/DeadTimeLoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>从他不再是个小男孩起，卡西就对生日没多大奢求了。他甚至确定在生日那天并没有什么特别的事。至于之前或是之后的那几天，他的记忆已经模糊了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tapes Rewinding

当卡波内罗问卡西是否考虑过给马丁添个伙伴时，他正在手忙脚乱地给马丁穿鞋。他一边小心地把马丁肉乎乎的脚丫子套进鞋里，避免蹭破他幼嫩的皮肤，一边努力阻止马丁把随便什么够得着的东西塞进嘴里。他很想剥一粒糖塞进他嘴里，但他想起了医生还有卡波内罗的嘱咐，嗯？她说……她说了什么？

她在说什么？

她说：“我一直想用Yeray这个名字，你觉得呢？”

马丁安静下来，瞪圆了大眼睛，似乎在等待这个关于名字的评价。

“你不觉得这个名字太生僻了点么，怪难叫的。”

“不然呢？难道叫大卫吗？”

该死，鞋带又抽过了头，从中间的结里滑了出来。马丁踢蹬着小脚，有点儿委屈。

再也不要买系带的鞋了，卡西想，尽管他自己每天都要系那么多次鞋带。他也有点儿委屈。

“或者费尔南多？”

他起了起身，活动了一下蹲麻了的腿，又蹲下去给马丁系好了鞋带。

其实没有什么。他生命中经历了太多大卫，见证了太多费尔南多的故事，还有那些来来往往的哈维。他有一点儿庆幸父母给自己起了个巴斯克名字。

 

在生日这一天，ins账号的关注数悄悄从519跳上了520。那个大卫关注了他，他揉着眼睛想了很多遍，真是那个大卫？

 

14年的夏天结束得无比仓促。小组赛的最后一场，提前换下的比利亚泣不成声。他不知道要怎么办。他们在草坪上肆意胡闹的日子仿佛还在昨天，进了球的阿省人冲自己飞奔而来，抱着他一同倒在地上，他们的面颊贴得那样近，近得他能数清前锋长得过分的睫毛。这种时候喊出大卫这个名字都令他恍惚，幸而他们还有绰号，他就可以避免直呼名字。后来他无意看到了阿省人参加的一档节目，自己的歌声响起时，阿省人瞬间辨认了出来，笑着笑着眼里就有什么亮晶晶的，或许他唱歌真的很难听吧。毕竟他和英格兰人之间都不怎么唱歌，他又没有阿省人那样天生的好嗓子。过去的几个月前锋似乎沧桑了许多，相比而言，英格兰人的身上岁月却没有留下太多的影子。或许他早已习惯了英格兰人走在他身前的六年岁月，他永远是成熟的，而不是会衰老的。

他也从没跟英格兰人交流过当队长是什么感觉，或者他是否也曾和现在的他一样，无法再背负着某些沉重的期望前行，再也无法带动的无力感？但他不会问的，就像他们都不会谈起，他们都是甘负其重的人，直至被时代抛弃。

 

他才想起他们也曾有过双大卫的，巴伦西亚的双子星。双子星从来都不是什么吉兆。他突然觉得当门将也挺不错，至少没有人非得给他配个什么双子星，少年时代看着一窝前锋狂奔自己孤单单守在门前的委屈似乎也消散了。

华金？那不算。

 

2014年生日后的5天，里斯本。

他举起了皇马的第十座欧冠奖杯。他曾站在耶罗边上，看着队长双手托起奖杯，他踮起脚，伸出手，第一次触碰到了奖杯的底座。以守门员的臂力而言，奖杯并没有想象中那样重，但终究是完全不同的分量。

他想起了大卫，那大概还是一个祝福的吻。

他是被祝福的，不然无法解释他何其幸运。塞尔吉奥将他从悬崖边上拉回，他们如此用力地拥抱、亲吻，几乎将对方揉进自己的身体，似乎这样就能带上中途远行的人，包括英格兰人。事实上，他失去了一个大卫，他们却失去了很多费尔南多。

他在泪水中看见十四年前的自己，伏在草地上，背上的号码由27变成了1，身旁一路见证的人也变成如今只剩他一人。

 

他小心翼翼怀抱着马丁，当然没有发生立即开出大脚那样笑话里的情景，但姿势也远称不上标准。他还能记得什么呢？毕竟当他第一眼看到马丁的蓝眼睛时，感受将是永远难以言表的。生命里或许有些东西是永远不得完整的。卡波内罗少有地没有化妆，她略显惨淡的面色勾起了他的一点点振颤。他不清楚那是不是源于她的存在，作为一个简单的母亲的一瞬间多少教会了他面对生命残酷的缺口的另一种方式。那一刻，没有足球，没有替补席，没有伤病，也没有大卫。

然后俱乐部送来了贴着皇马标志的婴儿用品，马丁成了皇马的注册会员。他连足球是什么都不知道呢，卡西也会迷迷糊糊地想。于是他就突然想起了依旧四处漂泊的英格兰人。

“你准备让他们支持哪支队伍呢？”

“布鲁克林大概对曼联还有印象，克鲁兹现在可能也算是曼联球迷吧。罗密欧出生在英国，但是……他有点不一样，和别的孩子比起来，他总是那个特别的，你知道……”

“他们能理解曼联对你的意义？”

“我不知道。但他们知道我不可能在英国穿上除了曼联以外俱乐部的球衣。”

所以，你只能一次又一次远行。他不知道该怎么表述，所以只是嗯了一声。

就像你也没法想象穿上皇马以外的俱乐部球衣。

西班牙人驻守，英格兰人流浪。为了同一样东西，两种方式。

“不管怎样，他们肯定都是贝克汉姆联队的死忠。”

“你想过投资一支自己的队伍？”

“正有此意，我们还缺一名门将。”英格兰人故作正经。

“你出个合理的价，我可以降薪。”

“不不，你太年轻了，伊克尔。年轻人办事不牢靠，”英格兰人难以抑制地笑起来，“而且我们有得是大佬，能把你在板凳上按到哭。”

“真吓人。”卡西倒抽一口冷气。

 

他看着英格兰人带着四条小尾巴出席活动，哦，不，布鲁克林已经能很自然地照顾妹妹了。一家五口一色黑色礼服，大概很衬他们的金发白肤吧？毕竟时尚感跟他没什么关系，依旧套着格子衬衫和牛仔裤，窝在沙发里的卡西想。

 

夏天的焰火像一场不醒的梦。而西甲的赛场，梦醒时分，整个1213赛季，卡西在葡萄牙人治下争取首发，然而终究坐满了一场又一场板凳。年初，阿丹因红牌下场，他得以重返，不久后，阿贝罗亚踹到了他的手，一瞬间手指似乎不再属于他。英格兰人打来电话时，他仍在家养伤。

“有点东西发给你。”

“哈，布鲁克林帮你弄的？”

“我自己就不行吗？”

卡西夹着电话，趿拉着去开电脑。

照片上罗密欧穿着枪手的球衣，带着和他同款的手套，膝盖微屈，似乎正要做出一个扑救。

“我从没想过贝克汉姆家会出门将。”英格兰人半是抱怨半是骄傲。

“那说明罗密欧的品味显然好多了。”

“噢？”

“唔……”曼联奇怪的反密集恐惧症设计，更甚拉莫斯的百变发型，没完没了的纹身……每每他们拥抱，或是他跳上英格兰人的后背，鼻翼蹭到他的脖子，后颈上的那对翅膀都过于刺眼。

后来要他给“时尚”选一个代名词，他想了想还是填了David Beckham，他想象着那天英格兰人的表情，就算是补偿吧。

“罗密欧有些东西想给你看。”

他盯着画面上还是有些陌生的自己，但是角落里“Get Well Soon, Iker!”已经不需要他费力去辨认了。

“这双手该去执画笔，而不是扑球。”但转念间，他又有些小小的期待，画家的双手可能更粗砺呢，至少他有手套保护。

 

2008年英格兰未进入欧洲杯决赛圈。

2008年6月29日西班牙夺得欧洲杯冠军。

2009年10月15日，英格兰人第115次代表英格兰队出场。

2010年3月15日英格兰人在AC米兰1-0战胜切沃的比赛中，左脚跟腱断裂，彻底无缘世界杯，115场成了定格的数字。

2010年7月11日西班牙首夺世界杯冠军。

2012年7月1日西班牙成功卫冕欧洲杯冠军。

“我简直不能想象我35岁的样子。”

“嗯，反应迟钝，目光呆滞，注意点你的肚子。”

“哎？你嫌我胖！”卡西低头揉了揉自己的肚子。

“但你已经走得比我远得多了，伊克尔。”

 

卡西读到英格兰人有强迫症，忍不住在沙发上打滚：“你真的什么东西都必须是双数的吗？”他有点后悔当初就该从英格兰人摆得称双成对的苹果里偷偷拿走一只。

“这有什么，你不是还有一堆袖子、下摆剪得狗牙样的球衣。”

“这个不一样！它们是我的幸运物，有理有据！”

卡西是个幸运的家伙，除非伤病困扰，主力门将的位置真是太稳定了。但是99-00赛季的伊尔格纳、2002年冠军联赛中的塞萨尔、世界杯前卡尼萨雷斯的意外受伤，不可说不是卡西的机会。卡西也觉得自己一定是太幸运了，这么幸运一定有什么原因，他想来想去只有那件球衣了，反正他再没穿过短袖球衣。这样00-02两年的板凳记忆就单单忘却了，这样2002面对洪明甫打入的点球，莫里和华金决堤的泪水好像也就可以渐渐退去了。

大家都夸卡西长大了，他不是耶罗劳尔身后的孩子了，是这样吗？曾经那么多人爱护他，那他是从什么时候成长起来的？接过队长袖标吗？谁记得被孤零零丢在后场的日子呢，并没有告诉这个临危受命的幸运家伙要怎么做，或许从那一刻起他就不得不自己成长了，谁不是哭着哭着就长大了？虽然卡西已经长大很久了，但还是个哭包，孤独的时候只能跟门柱玩玩。但其实这么说也没有错，他确实是在所有人身后呀，要是有人比他离球门更近那就不太好了不是？

 

英格兰人在洛杉矶的日子里，每年夏天球队有一次可谓例行的见面，但也不过是见个面，字面意义上的。他的生日早已过去了两个多月，追讨生日礼物这样过于孩子气的做法似乎也不再适合他，至少在卡西自己心目中是这样定义的。

 

0607赛季皇马在最后一刻凭借胜负关系夺得西甲联赛冠军。英格兰人骑在卡西肩上，举着DV，异常兴奋而专注。

他从报纸或是电视上看到，英格兰的队长亲吻每一名队员。这是从热情的西班牙人那儿习来的做法，这个说法倒是颇有意思。卡西想，他至多和拉莫斯在赛前交换一个例行的贴面。何况彼时，他还未是西班牙的队长。

他不是英格兰的队员，英格兰队长大卫不会给他一个吻。他不是切尼或者布特那样参与罚球的守门员，远在前场的队友大卫也不会给他一个吻。

于是当他扯起金红的西班牙国旗，将他们一同罩于仿佛碧血黄沙的庇护之下，多年前的偶然的眼神交汇终于有了可以降落的交代。他留了一点小小的私心，踮了踮脚尖，微微侧过了头，于是那个吻没有落在他的额头或是发顶，而是印在颈侧，大动脉突突跳动的位置，生命暴露在外最为脆弱的位置。他不知道对方是否察觉到自己极力的压制，就像面对每一个点球前竭力使自己平静，但无论多少次，心跳的频率还是在那一瞬间跳出了常规那么一点点。只是不想被像个孩子那样对待，不是一个对孩子的祝福，他对自己这么解释。

伊克尔，噢，伊克尔。就像妈妈轻抚着他的头发。

伊克尔，噢，伊克尔。就像他在他颈侧安抚的叹息。

只是伊克尔。

罗密欧跑过来，他蹲下身抱起了小家伙。罗密欧给了他一个吻，然后扭过身子，指着某个方向：“嘿，伊克尔！”

他向那个方向望去，目送着那个披着红白十字旗的男人走进金红的火光中。

 

其实无论是草地上还是雪地里的打打闹闹，都并无大碍，不过有万人迷的地方，闪光灯总是多一点。所以他没有预料到英格兰人的拜访。英格兰人抱起了罗密欧：“罗密欧给你准备了礼物。”卡西勉强辨认出了自己歪歪扭扭的名字IKER，罗密欧咿咿呀呀指给他看那些彩色的交织的线条，他摊开自己的双手，凝视着，仿佛第一次认识它们，思考着它们与罗密欧笔下的线条和色块有什么冥冥之中的联系。

他们在后院的草地上玩莫名其妙的二对一，可怜的英格兰人是那个一。因为罗密欧执意要和他的伊克尔叔叔一样，让小家伙独当一面实在太凶残了。他挡出英格兰人的射门时，对方举着手煞有其事地喊起来：“裁判！裁判！”

卡西准备不予理睬，对方扯住了他的衣服：“手球！裁判竟然看不见！”

“我是守门员！”

“一对一哪有什么守门员！”

“这是二对一！”

“裁判没天理啦，快发牌！”

卡西干脆不管不顾，把英格兰人放倒在地。英格兰人企图蜷起腿，用膝盖顶卡西的肚子。卡西索性锁紧了，双肘定住了英格兰人的肩下两侧，膝盖顶进了腿间。然后他在腰侧找到了让英格兰人颤抖喘息不止的开关。罗密欧也很快扑了上来，加入了这场咯吱大战。

但相比起布鲁克林已经擅长一些淘气的玩意儿，罗密欧还是异常安静的。下午，阳光从窗户斜照进屋内，罗密欧已经在沙发上睡着了。英格兰人似乎没有预料到这样的情况，看向卡西的目光半含歉意。卡西拿来了毛毯，想了想还是递给了罗密欧的父亲。英格兰人轻轻给小家伙披上，掖好了被角，只露出阳光照射下金灿灿的发顶。

卡西打开影碟机，把音量调到最小。

“我以为你会喜欢动作片。”

卡西耸耸肩。

“或者西部片？”

“我以为你更适合？”

然后他们似乎是想起了什么，不约而同笑起来。

卡西一直喜欢诺丁山，一直是。

 

他收到了俱乐部送上的蛋糕，作为皇马的主力门将。他在混杂着各种口音的祝福歌中吹灭了蜡烛。

英格兰人的加练时间也一切如常。

更衣室里，他收起手套，低着头检查背包里的东西。英格兰人的速度似乎要快一点，已经拉上了背包的拉链。

“伊克尔。”

他抬起头。

英格兰人吸了一口气，带着一点点游疑：“¡Feliz cumpleaños!”

卡西呆愣愣地看着对方。

英格兰人似乎是对自己的发音感到颇为抱歉，不好意思地笑起来。

卡西眨了眨眼睛。

“Ciao。”他说，背上包离开了更衣室。

 

卡西还是养了一条狗，叫Doce。Unai有了自己的伙伴。你说为什么他们要赶走莫里，再引进一个英格兰人来西班牙呢？

Doce把前爪搭在卡西的膝头，脑袋埋在他的颈窝里，湿热的呼吸喷吐在他的耳廓。

他把手中的网球扔了出去。Doce迟疑地蹭了蹭他，向着地平线的尽头跑去。

 

2003年4月23日，生日前的一个月，卡西顶替受伤的塞萨尔首发。英格兰人在62分钟替补上场，两个进球，曼联单场4:3取胜，然后被淘汰。一串干巴巴的数据。不过，英格兰人的任意球从人墙上方挂死角而入，卡西来不及做出任何反应。而后，皇马己方的乌龙助攻令英格兰人在卡洛斯的防守下仍将球挡进了球门，卡西甚至没有时间回到门线附近。他懊丧地挥动着双臂，这些酸涩可绝对鲜活。

 

他干吗要养宠物呢？他有Unai就够了呀。就算Unai更喜欢巴萨，而他为皇马踢球。就算他们不用再为生日礼物是谁家的球衣打得不可开交，卡西现在有自己印号的球衣。

当Unai抓着一大把生日蛋糕上的奶油扑上来，糊了卡西一脸时，他想伊克尔大概还会是那个伊克尔的。

卡西拿胳膊抹了一把脸，把身上的Unai掀下去。他没有察觉到身上这个十多岁的小家伙已经没那么容易打发了。Unai趁机把奶油抹在了卡西的头发上，然后飞快地逃开了，站在远处嘲笑他像是顶了某种不可言喻的东西。卡西没功夫去烦恼自己一头糟糕的卷毛，抓起手边果盘里的番茄就冲Unai身上扔。Unai闪身躲开，番茄在地板上炸开了，鲜红的汁液溅上了家具。士兵已祭出开战的第一滴鲜血，然后是更多的奶油混同水果的混战。

玛利亚女士端着小甜点从厨房出来时，一脚踩在了番茄汁上，滑倒前见到的最后一个场景是伊克尔和Unai扭打在地板上。

在一周不许踢球和打扫整间房子的卫生间，兄弟俩一前所未有的默契选择了后者。

当他们趴在地上清理干净最后一片番茄渍，都已经累得不想再动弹，直接在地板上躺了下来。

“渴。”Unai拿脚趾戳戳卡西的肚子。

“自己倒水去。”

然后，Unai起身去了厨房。

卡西正纳闷今天这么听话，就见Unai捧了三四瓶啤酒出来。

“未成年人不许喝酒！”

Unai没理他，自顾自开了一瓶啤酒，又把另一瓶塞进卡西怀里，嘟囔着：“就快了嘛。”

清晨，玛利亚女士从楼梯上下来时，看到兄弟俩的脑袋挨在一起睡熟了，Unai的脚夸张地搁在伊克尔的肚子上，伊克尔的手指微微蜷起搭在胸前。脑袋边上是散落的酒瓶。

这些故事里都没有大卫，甚至连胜利和落败的记忆都没有。

 

那是2002年卡西过完生日的2个月后，他被拉着去参加百事的广告拍摄，面对帽檐下英格兰人漫不经心的挑衅，他毫不示弱地截下了滑来的酒杯，挑起眉梢嘴角，目光直视对方眼底。然而背景里是耶罗、劳尔和古蒂们难抑的低笑。上帝似乎也觉得他们眼角眉梢都是戏。

那时卡西还抓着青春的尾巴窜个子，光洁的面孔上没有时光的侵蚀，稚气未随着婴儿肥褪去，下颌、颧骨和眉眼的轮廓却一点点削尖了深刻起来，眉梢是凌厉而天真的英气。

他站在空气凝结的沙漠中，对面的英格兰人纹丝不动，突然好似有一阵风鼓起了他宽大的球衣。

 

完。


End file.
